My Tragic Ending
by xTwilight.Arrowx
Summary: /BxE/R&R/ Bella has to move to Seattle because of her job. She soon runs into her past, and attempts to run from it. Just as it finally catches her, Tragic hits her first and she's sent into acoma. Will it be a Happily Never After? or a Happily Ever After
1. Seattle Here I Come!

**AN: Heyyy everyone. So, this is the sequel to 'My Troubled Past' which was origanally 'Welcome To North Beach Academy' but I had to change the title due to some problems. :) I like the title I have now much more actually, so it's all good. :) **

**Anyways, I hope this story is as successful as the first book. :) I would personally love you all for reviewing each chapter. ;)**

**So, here's the description:**

_"It's too late, Edward," were her last words when Bella left North Beach Academy. She went home to live with her father for only a short month, not surprised that he returned to his bad habit of hitting her when something went wrong. Instead of hiding from him and attempting to deal with it, she ran off on her own with little money to New York, as far from her father but still in the United States as she could go. She now works in a coffee shop and as a soon to be famous designer Garret's assistant. SHe pretty much hates her job, but she's still gettin' back up on her feet. She's pretty alone with no one to love her, and no friends either. One day, her boss announces their departure to Seattle, Washington, or else she loses the only high paying job she has._

_Bella decides that even though she'll be living only a few miles from Edward and the others, she has to go. It doesn't take long for fate and destiny to hit her hard and she finds herself hiding behind a rack of clothes when she finds Alice and Rosalie shopping. Bella spends too long running from her future which she thinks is her past, and just as she's about to meet them again, something beyond tragic happens. Bella is sent into acoma, will she pull through? Or will the story end as a Happily Never after? _

**So, here it is. I hope this is a big shocker to you, cause I just barely came up with it yesterday. There will be many twists, many tears, many laughs, and so much love you'll start crying again and again. **

**OKay, I'll let you read on now. This chapter had to go fast, sorry. I promise to try and make the next chapters much better....**

I smiled at the dark haired man as I handed him his coffee, he smiled sheepishly and left with a thank you. I turned and faced away from the customers seated around the café, and sighed. I closed my eyes and groaned, my head falling back.

Bella, that's my name. I just finished school at North Beach Academy in California. It was the worst and best half of a year I had ever experienced, which sounds totally impossible. I met my two best friends there, two girls who loved to shop and anything fashion wise. Now, if you know me, you'd be thinking, "Say what? Bella, you hate everything to do with fashion and such!" but a girl can change a lot in three years. I am much prettier now, the sun light of Phoenix had brightened my hair a bit more and I wore makeup more often now. I had a low self esteem, I had to say, and I didn't see it getting any worse.

I also met a guy at North Beach. I fell head over heels for him, but of course it was a college crush, nothing big. I was doing much better now, I worked at the local café every weekend, and I had a good career going in the fashion scene. I was a little more edgy now though; I had a lot of trouble opening up to people. I was a little more than crushed when I left North Beach, but after about a year, I decided I needed to get back out there in life. Move on, which was very difficult.

I had my own apartment now, thankfully. My father, he had just gotten back into drinking once my mother died. He and I, we don't get along at all. He always thought he had to intimidate me. Scare me out of my mind; he had started hitting me again. Once I was back to Phoenix and staying with him, only because I didn't have my own place at the time, he had started up again. I had gotten so sick of it; I ran off to New York and got myself a place to live. It took forever to get up right on my feet; I thought I would end up at the homeless shelter. But after I let go of my troubled past and moved on, I stood up when it seemed like everything was crashing down.

My life, it was hard. I never spoke to my father after what happened since he had promised me when I was only a small child that he would never hurt me again. What a lie that was. I hadn't talked to any of my college friends since the day we left college. I was very alone, but after three years of it, I got used to it. I didn't have to experience the memories over and over in my head every day. I moved on.

Now, I was in New York, still, and living a perfectly happy life, even if I was alone. I slipped off my apron and tucked it in the basket they went in. I waved to my boss as I grabbed my purse, running out to my car and starting it, pulling out and heading off to my apartment so I could change. One of the things I hated about New York, is the traffic is horrible. I didn't even understand why I drove everywhere; it _would_ be faster to walk.

I ran into the apartment building and over to the elevator. I changed quickly into some nicer clothes. I brushed my teeth, my hair, and spiced up my makeup a little. After a good ten minutes I locked my apartment and headed back out to my car, thankful I wasn't going to be late today. I drove only because I as in high heels.

I pulled up to the fashion designer building. After three long years in the business, I was an almost famous designer's assistant. His name was Garret Longing, and you would immediately jump to the conclusion that he was gay, since he was a fashion designer, but he was actually a bit of a ladies man.

I had no interest in him what so ever, but he enjoyed the challenge. I didn't care; I just liked my pay check.

I walked in just as Victoria, one of the other girls I worked with, was handing the lady at the front desk some papers. She turned and glared at me, we weren't the best of friends. Her bright red hair was unbelievably curly, and frizzy. Her brown eyes were filled with hate as I walked over to the elevator just as she did, pretending not to notice her. She sighed dramatically, and I rolled my eyes. I pressed the button of the floor I was going to, floor eleven, and stepped back against the wall. I ran my hand through my hair. She was standing next to me, only a foot or so apart.

"Swan," she hissed. I didn't even look at her. I rolled my eyes as we arrived to my floor, and walked out without looking back. She scuffed, clearing annoyed of me. I didn't even do anything and it got her irritated.

I walked into the main office and saw Garret leaning against his desk, flirting with one of the new girls. I rolled my eyes as she giggled, obviously loving it. I sighed and walked into my office. I set my purse on the far desk by the giant window that was an entire wall. That's one reason I loved my office. One entire wall was a window. It was nice. I set my IPod on its music stereo and turned it on shuffle. I went and sat down at my chair, glancing over my desk. It was pretty clean right now, which it usually wasn't. I glanced over the pictures I had framed. One of me and a girl with spiky black hair, one of me and a beautiful blonde, and me with both of them, another one was of a man with auburn hair and bright green eyes, a lake and sunset behind him-all were mere memories of my past. I tried not to think of their names anymore.

There was one other picture, the one that still to this day, tore me apart. It was a picture of me with the two girls and there boyfriends, but the auburn haired boy was in the background with his girlfriend. I sighed again, and jumped as the new girl entered the room with a handful of papers. She smiled sheepishly, her name tag read Angela. I smiled in return. She set the papers in front of me on the desk and quickly turned, retreating from the room. I started in on my work, knowing I only had a few hours to get a lot finished.

The few hours I had went by slowly, and I found myself wanting to go home much worse than usual. When it came to the time where I only had thirty minutes left, my phone went off. I picked it up, not expecting to say hello to Garret.

"Can you, come to my office?" he asked pleasantly. I sighed but agreed. I hung up and unwillingly went into his office, he was lounging in his chair calmly, a grin on his face. Here we go with the challenge thing again. "Please, sit, Bella," he said. I smiled unwillingly and sat down, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"As you know, I have a new design line coming out soon," he said. I nodded. "Well, I decided that with new design, new location. I'm heading out to the west, always wanted to go there," I smiled, does this mean I don't have to deal with a flirty boss and his little play toys? My grin grew larger in the possibility.

"So, I was thinking Washington, you now, maybe Seattle or something? What do you think?" I nodded frantically, smiling even bigger. "That's a great idea of course," I said a little too anxiously. He looked at me now, leaning forward.

"Of course, that would mean you'd have to come with me, or lose your job," he smiled devious. My grin melted away like butter on the Arizona side walk in the middle of summer. I stared at him in disbelief. "Um, when are you planning on, moving?" I asked him, buying time to wipe the utter shock from my face. "One week," he said. It echoed in my mind. One week, one week, one week, one week, till your life is ruined. I nodded, and bit my lip, faking a smile.

"Okay, I'll start packing," I said with a slight forced laugh. He smiled to himself. "Okey-dokey," he chuckled to himself. I stood up and walked back into my office. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I looked at the pictures of my past, sighing. "Past here I come," I said before slamming my forehead on the desk.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I packed all my things, and let the lady who owned the apartments know what was going on. Garret was very satisfied with his decision; apparently he was dragging along three other girls I hadn't met. They didn't seem too happy about it either.

I tried to keep certain thoughts out of my head, because then they almost never left. I tried really hard not to think about how I was moving to a city only miles from a small town called Forks, where my 'past' was living. I tried not to think about the fact that I would be only miles from my college crush. I tried, but did it work? Nope. I now stood in line to get on the plane that would be taking me to Denver, Colorado. From there I would have to take another flight to Seattle, Washington. With my cursed luck Garret will decide that he wanted to live in a small town like Forks and make us move there too.

The flight was long and boring, but I was lucky enough to have gotten a seat by myself so I didn't have some nosy stranger asking me about myself and all that. I stared out the window as the buildings of New York waved goodbye. I fell asleep for most of the flight, but woke up an hour too soon and had to wait in complete boredom.

Finally, we landed and I met up with Garret and the other girls. Two of them were practically crawling up his leg, the other was on the phone other wise she would have been doing the same thing. I rolled my eyes and followed aimlessly with them to a taxi cab. I sat in the front, not wanting to sit with the other girls as the giggled and flirted with Garret. I take back what I said before, now they seemed thrilled to be living with him till we got our own places. I sighed as we drove through the city. It was raining, of course. I remembered one of my best friends from college saying how it never stopped raining in Forks. She said that she liked the rain though. I liked the rain also; I liked the smell of it. Snow on the other hand, I hated snow.

Eventually we pulled up to a giant apartment building; you could tell it was one of the best. More like a Hilton hotel than an apartment complex. We climbed out as Garret rambled on about his trip to Africa. He claimed he saved a sick child from being stepping on by an elephant. What a lie that had to be. We walked into the apartment complex and I continued to stay silent as I gazed around. There were some pretty rich people here, which made me wonder why they didn't just but themselves a big house of some sort. I sighed as we went up to one of the top floors.

I as glad when I could actually unpack, take a shower, change into pajamas, and go to bed. I was super tired from the trip.

The next day was more pleasant. By time I had gotten up there was a note on the floor that Garret had slid through the door explaining that he and the girls were going shopping and then to the office to start setting up everything. I lounged around my small one bedroom, one bath, and one living room apartment. I unpacked a bit more, since I assumed I'd be living here a good month or so before I could get my own place. I hooked up my laptop and let it charge. I hung up my clothes. Put my own blankets on the king size bed, I liked it a lot. I set out some of my kitchen things, since there was a small kitchen. I didn't have much, since I didn't actually ever own house. I never thought about it, in New York.

Around lunch time I decided I wanted to go explore, even though I was very cautious of my surroundings. I wore a casual v-neck long sleeves and jeans, my flats were just plain black. I decided to walk, since I didn't really have my car here right now. After all, this was only a temporary thing, right? I walked out into the cold air, shivering a little. It was damp out, the sidewalks had small puddles of rain here and there, and cars splashed water a few times. Luckily, I was never hit. I walked down the street, and turned onto another shortly. It was a much busier street, more shopping type of stores. I smiled; I think I had some money. I walked up to one of the somewhat expensive stores and gazed at the cute outfits on the manikins in the window. I sighed; I couldn't afford that store though.

I kept walking until I noticed a nice store with a 80% off everything sale. I didn't hesitate to go inside. The smell of peaches and cream hit me, and I realized it was also a lotion store. I walked past a few people and over to the woman's section of the store, since they had men's also. I glanced through the clothes, when I suddenly froze in place. I stopped breathing, and a chill ran down my spine. My stomach sunk dramatically, as if I was falling. Even my eyes were like a stone statue.

"Alice, that's such a cute outfit!" Rosalie coplimented her.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!**

**;)**

**Review Please?**

**I givee you cookiees?? **

**~Sara**

* * *

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

* * *


	2. You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me!

**AN: So everyone, I'm glad to know that I got a good few reviews on the last chappie. :)**

**I'm to get many more for this chapter though, it took a while to write. I'm taunting to just skip to the JUICY stuff. XD First I just need a certain someone to see Bella, before the big BANG can happen. Yes, I said BANG-only becuase i felt like it. There's no actual hint there. lol. Gotcha! XDD**

**So, Bella has lots and lots of funn being a spy in this one. Yea,like. "bella the super-trip-spy" lol.**

**It's funny, you'll see. I was cracking up just writting it, because, well, i have this perfect image of a girl in heels and all that so ya. XDD**

**Enjoy;;Review??**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Soundtrack:**

**Eyes On Fire-Twilight Soundtrack**

**So What- Pink**

**Money Honey- Lady Gaga**

**It's All Your Fault- Pink**

**Heary-Broken Girl- Beyonce.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I bit my lip, and slowly glanced behind me. Just a few yards away from me, in perfect view with one rack of clothes between us, Alice and Rosalie were standing by the try on rooms. Alice spun around, her hair a little longer than the last time I had seen her. Rosalie smiled and clapped, "It's adorable," she seemed pleased as she examined Alice's light pink, almost white, summer dress. I gasped at the sight of them, and they spun around to look at me but I ducked down behind the one rack of clothing.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and sighed. Mentally, I bitch slapped myself. I could see through the clothing that they both looked at each other but then went back to their own business. Now all I had to do was get out of the store without being seen. Much more difficult than it sounds, it was a large store, with lots of open places. Alice disappeared in the changing room and I leaned over to glance around the end of the rack. There was a giant pile of clothes by Rosalie as she glanced over her magazine, her legs crossed and relaxing on a chair. She was facing directly at me, damn. I bit my lip, I was glad I never wore heels outside of work. I waited till Alice came back out in another outfit; they were preoccupied with the mirrors, to dart across the aisle towards the door. Luckily I made it unseen. I smiled at the lady at the cash register as she had one eye brow raised, leaned forward and casting me a suspicious look. She had seen the whole thing. I felt my cheeks burning, but kept walking till I was outside.

I sighed once outside, the rain was falling pretty hard. I glanced down both sides of the street. No taxis. I mentally slapped myself, this was Seattle, and it always rained. Stupid, stupid Bella. I glanced up at the sky; it was over cast and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. I bit my lip, holding in the curse words. I hadn't thought about how far I walked before now; I was a good mile from the apartments. My head fell back to its usual level, and my eyes widened to see a pair of familiar eyes stared at me.

"Emmett," I bit my lip again and quickly looked down, my hair hiding my face. I had seen that Carlisle was seated next to him in the driver's seat reading the newspaper. Emmett wacked at his arm, muttering something. I sucked in a breathe and quickly took off walking in the opposite direction.

When I finally got home, I was completely soaked. I didn't even care now. I walked over to the elevator, the lady at the front counter staring at me the whole way. I sighed, entering the elevator and going up to my floor. I walked up to my door and opened it, the smell of Strawberries hitting me. I smiled; I loved coming home to that smell. I walked into the bathroom and took a short, hot shower, walking into my bedroom in a towel. I changed into my pajamas. I was walking into the living room rubbing my hair with the towel when I jumped back, my heart just about dying on me. Garret was lounging on the couch eating Cheese-Its. I took in a deep breathe.

"Knock much, god I just about had a heart attack!" I exclaimed wrapping the towel around myself. My pajamas were a little too short and a little showy, especially when your boss is a total pervert. I stood in the door way as he laughed.

"We got the place pretty much set up, just decoration and such. Here's the address, be there tomorrow, Babe," he said as he walked up to me and handed me a card. He winked, getting a little closer than I liked before walking down the small hallway to the door. He didn't look back. I followed behind him, locking the door again. I don't want to know how Garret got in.

I ate a bowl of macaroni and cheese, watching some stupid soup opera before going to bed.

The next day I woke up early to go to work, not that I wanted to. I got dressed quickly, did my hair, and a little bit of makeup, my usual I guess. I slipped on my annoying high heels and grabbed my purse. I locked my door on my way out and made my way over to the elevator. I stopped walking just as the elevator door opened. I was about to walk into it, but then I heard voices from down the hall.

"No I'm serious Jasper, I saw Bella!" Emmett was very frustrated. I barely glanced back to see Jasper unlocking one of the apartment doors, it was maybe three people down from me. I bit my lip, my eyes wide. Jasper sighed.

"Uh huh, sure you did buddy," he had a tiny smile on his face. The elevator door was starting to close before I jumped inside, both of them looking in my direction at that moment. The last thing I heard was, "Hey Jasper, she had a nice butt," and Jasper sigh again. I sighed in relief as the floors clicked by, and I arrived in the lobby. I walked outside in complete relief that I hadn't seen anyone else there. I waited under the roof that extended out over the sidewalk to flag down a cab.

When I finally got a ride, I turned to my thoughts. Now how was I going to live three people down from Jasper, who I already knew spent twenty four hours with Alice? This was going to be one hard life for me to live. And since when did they all move to Seattle? What about Forks? I sighed in annoyance, just as the cab pulled up to the rather large building with maybe eight floors or so. I paid him and said thank you before climbing out and running over to the door.

I walked up to the front desk where one of the three other girls who Garret dragged along with him was sitting. She was on her phone.

"I know, Garret is such a hottie, I mean, he let me touch his abs last night!" she was squealing into the phone. God bless the person on the other end, having to listen to that. She glanced at me.

"Oh someone's here, bye Mommy, love you!" she smiled to herself, clicking the phone off. I take that back, God double Bless the other person on that end of the phone.

"What do you want?" she sighed like I had taken hours of her day away. "Just checking in, that's all," I said, and turned to go the elevator. She rolled her eyes and growled lowly, flipping her phone open.

I sighed as I walked up to Garret's office, he was reading the news paper, and his feet propped up on his desk. I cleared my throat as I walked in and he barely looked away from the paper.

"Hm, is the pizza here already?" he asked. I sighed. "Nope," I said. He leaned back and looked at me, quickly sitting up professionally. I rolled my eyes to myself as he cleared his throat. "Why Bella, my love, your office is right down that hall, you're second left," he smiled deviously at me. I wouldn't be surprised if the pervert set up a camera in there. I would check.

I set up my office slowly, taking my merry time. I wasn't looking forward to working again, I was getting so lazy. I kind of missed New York, I didn't have to worry about leaving my apartment and being seen from some people from my past. I sighed, sitting in my chair. I had my usual pictures set up on my desk, my desk light, my secret box of Cheese-Its in one of my drawers, pens and pencils, paper, IPod stereo, a few posters on the wall, and so forth. I was glad though, because just like New York, one entire wall was a window. I smiled, leaning back a bit. I had been there a good four hours, which had only felt like one hour. I sighed, my work phone going off. I answered it.

"Bella, you're free to go home if you want, or you could come and eat dinner with the rest of us," Garret sounded hopeful, even though I already knew three other girls were going with him. I sighed, and kindly rejected his offer. I would rather enjoy a good bowl of Top Ramon and Romeo and Juliet. Also, did anyone else notice that the way he said it sounded like I was being held hostage for something? I laughed to myself, my thoughts were sometimes to random. I picked up my purse and other things I wanted before heading out to the elevator. I got to the lobby just as they all were climbing into a cab. I was thankful I didn't have to talk to them again. They drove off to whatever restaurant just as I opened the main entrance door. I waved down a cab and climbed in, my plan starting up now.

My plan, well, I really didn't have one except hope to god that Emmett, Alice, or Jasper don't come out of the apartment as I'm running into mine. Yes, that was my brilliant plan. It's a good thing I didn't go into the 'Making Evil Plans' kind of career. That company sure would be screwed. I laughed out loud a little, just as the cab pulled up to the apartment building. I paid the cab driver and climbed out into the light rain, quickly walking over to the door. I opened it slowly, glancing around the lobby. I swear, the woman at the front counter looked so flabbergasted and confused, I couldn't help but laugh. I stood up straight and walked over to the elevator. She stared at me like I was crazy the entire time. I sighed; this lady was just _always_ getting to see the best of me, huh?

I entered the elevator and took in a deep breathe, this was going to take serious coordination, something I didn't have, and serious multitasking, something else I lacked. I slapped my forehead and regretted it. "Ow," I mumbled to myself. I was rubbing my forehead when the elevator dinged and the doors opened slowly. It was as if they all would be standing right on the other side stared at me, and then Emmett would go. "It _is_ you Bella!" What a nightmare…

I shook my head, and moved closer to the door. I stuck my head out, bending down a little. I looked like such an idiot at that moment, peeking down the hallway like that. I bit my lip, silence filled the air. I didn't hear any of Alice's squeals, Emmett's laughing or, Jasper's silentness. I sucked in a deep breathe, and fell over because the elevator door started to close. "Urgh," I cursed as I stood up in my stupid heels. I quickly jumped out into the hallway, easing my way across the wall like a spy person. Now this was beyond embarrassing. I tripped again, and almost went down, but grabbed the door knob of someone's apartment. I closed my eyes and took in a breathe of relief. If I wasn't such a Bella, I would have just walked up to my apartment door and snuck in by now- but no. I always had to do it the hard way.

I ran across the hallway to my door and pulled out my keys, unlocking the door as fast as I could. Too bad I had like eight hundred keys and I just couldn't remember which one it was. With my luck, the apartment door, three people down exactly, opened and Alice came out.

"Emmett dang it, those were expensive shoes, you just had to trip over them! God, sometimes I just want to strangle you!" she was almost yelling. Jasper locked the door. I assumed it was his apartment. Emmett had his hands behind his head, laughing. I bit my lip and looked down at my keys. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. "Easy tiger," he joked as they walked right behind me. I finally figured out what key it was just as they passed, and practically rammed the door open. Just as I was inside Alice glanced back at me, but didn't see me. I slammed the door, my eyes closed with relief. I locked the door, sliding down with my back against it.

"Thank god," I muttered. Life was just out to get me. I stood up and sighed, I walked into my living room and threw my things on the couch, walking into my room and changing into pajamas, even though it was like 4:00 in the afternoon. I walked into my small kitchen and made myself some Top Roman before curling up on the couch, in my pajama pants which had little puppies on them, and put in Romeo and Juliet. It was one of my favorite movies.

"Romeo oh Romeo," I joked to myself. When the movie finally came to an almost end, I stood up to set my bowl in the kitchen. A knock at the door shocked me, and I jumped, slipped, and landed on my butt. I couldn't help but half yell "Damn it!" I mean, I was surprised. I ran into the living room and shut off the TV, walking over to the door. I stepped up on my tippy toes, peeking through the small hole in the door to see Emmett on the other side, doing the same thing. I jumped back up against the wall, biting my lip. Was he serious? I listened closely.

"Emmett, why are we here?"Alice protested. Jasper laughed, I could just imagine the look on her face. I continued to bit my lip.

"Because the girl that lives here has a nice-," Alice cut him off. "I'm telling Rosalie!" she exclaimed loudly. Jasper continued laughing. I could easily imagine Emmett glaring at them.

"Actually, he thinks it's Bella," Jasper said. There was a silence, and I suddenly felt brave. Still biting my lip, I leaned upward and glanced through the small hole again. Emmett was glaring at Jasper, who had his arms wrapped around Alice's stomach, and Alice was staring intently at the door, thoughtfulness in her eyes.

"That's impossible," she muttered before turning and walking away. Jasper trailed along behind her and Emmett also. He sighed, glancing back at the door once more. I sighed, leaning back. Emmett was either incredible observant these days, or this just happened to be a huge note from god saying I need to go back and live the past. This was the past, as in, past. There's a reason it's the past and not the future, right?

The next few weeks went the same. I saw Rosalie now and then, but mostly Emmett and Jasper and Alice. I wondered if they all were sharing an apartment or something. I would go to work, come home, and sneak into my apartment. They never came and knocked on my door again though, I noticed. Garret bought him self an expensive house just a ways out of the big city, I was glad he wouldn't make any crazy appearances like before.

Before I knew it, it had been eight weeks since I moved to Seattle. I was a freaking master mind at sliding across walls and memories which key was my apartment key. I also started to remember which times it was safe to leave my apartment and which times it wasn't. I had actually done perfectly fine, not seen once, with my IPod on. That is pretty damn impressive if you ask me.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping unusually loud at me. I groaned, rolling over and slamming my hand down at it, missing, loosing my balance and rolling out of the bed. That wasn't impressive if you ask me. I sat up and turned it off. I had forgotten to turn it off, since I was now awake at six thirty on a Saturday. I sighed, might as well go shopping or something. I sighed, standing up. I walked into the living room and hooked my IPod up on the stereo, turning on some dance music, something happy.

I ate some frozen pizza for breakfast, what a great way to start the day. I took a quick shower; blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, did my makeup, and brushed my hair out again. I pulled the top layer up into a messy pony tail; it looked cute since a few stands of hair fell and framed my face.

I walked into the living room in a dark jean skirt and a long sleeve red Henley top. I personally loved my shirt, but, that was just me. It was also a v-neck. I grabbed my purse and my IPod, sticking the head phone buds in my ears. I turned up the song I was listening to, 'It's All Your Fault' by Pink. I walked out into the hallway, knowing in my head that none of them were going to be up this early. It was just now about seven thirty. I locked my door and walked down the hall way. I waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, when I realized it was taking longer than usual. I glanced up at the numbers to see that it had gone past me and to the first floor to get someone. My eyes widened so I decided I'd rather be safe than sorry. I ran in the opposite direction of my apartment and turned the corner to more apartments. I carefully leaned forward a little so I could see if it was them-which I doubted.

Even though it didn't hurt to see them, doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt to see someone else. The person that I had been hoping not to see for the last eight weeks, the person I had a huge crush on in college, walked out of the elevator and down the hallway towards Jasper's apartment. His hair was the same, auburn and messy. He looked about the same height. He had a pair of khaki shorts on, and a button down white and blue shirt. There were tiny little blue strips against the bright white. I bit my lip, my breathe catching. Here I was, three years later, and he still took my breathe away. I stood up straight, leaning against the wall for almost all the support my shaky legs could handle. I gulped, feeling my nose burn along with my eyes. I didn't want to be this broken hearted girl again. It was just too painful.

After he disappeared into Jasper's dorm, I slowly made my way towards the elevator. I walked into it; I could still smell his cologne. Now that was just messed up, I could pick out his scent. I was a little annoyed when I realized what song was playing, 'Broken-hearted Girl' by Beyonce.

When I walked into the lobby the girl at the front counter tried to ignore me as I mopped by. I sighed, pushing the front entrance door open. It was pretty messed up that just by the sight of him, I was on the edge of tears all over again.

I waved down a cab and told him where to go. I leaned against the door, and couldn't hold it in. One tear, just one, ran down my cheek. This was going to be impossible…

**xXxXxXxXx**

**AN: Cookies if you review???**

**I think that's a fair deal, nu?**

**~Sara ;D**


	3. Tragedy Is So Much Faster

**AN: This chapter is the big BANG i was talking about, and just the beginning of the other big BANG that happens and sets the entire story up. But I think this may last longer than I thought before, just in case I run out of ideas for the other BANG.**

**:)**

**This chapter is when, well, Tragedy strikes faster than Edward. Stupid elevator....**

**Anyways, you can try to enjoy this, though I think i sucked at righting it. Im not good at these intence parts. sorry..**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Soundtrack:**

**The songs are pretty much said in the story, except when tragedy strikes, then its:**

**It's All Over by Three Days Grace**

**Animal I have become by Three Days Grace**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

**xXxXxXxXx**

For the next several weeks, or a month and a half, I was back to the sneaking in and out of my apartment mode. I saw _him_ almost every single day, and it hurt too badly than it should. I often found my self in tears just because I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. He was just a college crush, wasn't he? Then why was I so crushed that I couldn't even talk to him now? Part wondered just how bad it would be if I suddenly started talking to them again, but then the other half warned me of the pain I had felt in college, not good pain. I was so miserable then, I didn't want to go back to that broken hearted girl I was than; especially when I had the choice. But sometimes fate fights against us.

I was sneaking out of my apartment on a Friday, to go enjoy a nice dinner since I had gotten a raise. I tripped of course, always did, probably always will. I had been moping around my apartment and at work all day. I hadn't seen _him_ today, but I had other things on my mind for once, so I didn't think about the possibility of him walking out of the elevator just as I was pulling my keys out of my bag. I was digging through my bag, IPod buds in my ears, 'Disappear' by Beyonce was playing. I sighed, my bottom lip jutting out in frustration. I hated it when I lost my keys. I finally found them and pulled them out just as he was walking behind me. I didn't notice only because of my IPod, stupid, stupid Bella and her IPod…

I locked the door easily and stuck my keys back in my purse, in a place I knew I would find them again. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I glanced up in the direction of Jasper's dorm just as he looked at me. This is the bad part, you know, when Bella's heart is utterly crushed to pebbles by his bright green eyes and their warmth. Our eyes met for one moment, but my mind reacted faster than my heart and I looked back down before I actually realized I had looked at him. I gulped, turned and walked over to the elevator. He did a whole spin around to look at me but kept walking type of thing before Jasper's apartment door opened and I heard Emmett yell.

"Yo, Edward's here, let's go!" I had both my lips curled into my mouth to try and subside the burning in my eyes and nose. The tears were so close to trickling down my cheek, it was amazing they hadn't already. I clicked the lobby button and the doors quickly closed just as I heard his voice ask.

"Do you know the girl in that apartment?" And there, right there exactly, is where Bella's heart is crushed to nothing but pebbles and ash.

The next morning I didn't get up till it was a good twelve o' clock. I sat up and yawned, sitting cross legged in my bed. The thing I liked most about my room was it was like my office at work. One entire wall was actually made of glass, so it was a window. I smiled to myself, the sunlight reaching just barely onto my bed. I climbed out of my bed and tripped my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and tried to ignore the pain of my ash heart. After getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and another Henley long sleeve shirt, only in blue this time, I walked into the kitchen to grab myself some Lucky Charms. That's when I found out I needed to go to the store, and sighed. I ate quickly and prepared myself to possibly being crushed all over again.

I put in my IPod just in case, and turned on 'Crush Crush Crush' by Paramore. I locked my door quickly and was happy to see that he wasn't coming out of the elevator. I pulled my shirt down a little, tucking my IPod in my back pocket. I sighed as I waited on the elevator as it came up to my level. My song changed and I pulled my IPod back out, trying to decide which song to. I didn't notice the person standing right next to me, staring at me with the most pained face ever made. The elevator opened and I walked forward, not noticing as the person next to me snuck behind me and staying out of sight. I sighed again, shuffling through my songs. Little did I know, _he_ was right behind me, so taunted to speak to me.

I finally decided on a Three Days Grace song, 'Over and Over'. Just as I decided on a song the elevator opened and I walked out into the lobby. He followed a good distance behind me, his eyes intently watching me like I was a wild animal that would strike at any moment. I walked outside into the cold rain, and waved down a cab. I pulled out one head phone to tell him where I was going. He stood back at the entrance watching as the cab driver took me away. And to think, I had no idea he just saw me. Bella, he just saw Bella. That's when Tragedy sped it up a few notches. Edward would be just a little late.

I got home from the grocery store in a daze, my IPod still going. I was listening to 'Super Massive Black Hole' by Muse now. God, I loved that song. I put everything away, and decided that I actually wanted to go out to eat. I put my IPod on the charger, since it was beyond half dead already. I brushed my hair and fixed up my makeup before walking out into the hallway and locking my door. I didn't know that down stairs, where I was going, Tragedy was waiting for me. I walked over to the elevator, clicked the button and waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did I tripped a little as I stepped in, pressing the lobby button. Everything sets into horror movie form now. Just as the doors shut another opened and Edward said goodbye to the others, making his way down to the elevator. He watched as the levels blinked in a gold light going further down to the lobby.

My heart stopped just as the doors opened and a gun shot went off. I watched as the lady at the front counter, fell out of her seat. One man was holding a gun, still aiming it at her, laughing drunkenly. I had already stepped out of the elevator, which was closing behind me. I was in too much of a shock to step back inside to safety. The men looked at me and the one without a gun made his way over to me. I pressed myself against the doors now, my heart still not beating properly. The other man, ran behind the counter and into the employees lounge. Just as the man without a gun got close to me, the lights went off everywhere in the building. I wasn't even able to get a scream out before I felt something sharp and cold pressing into my neck. I grabbed at the man's hands as he laughed, the other man who had the gun appearing with a flash light. I was on the ground after that, kicking my feet with tears running down my cheeks. Tragedy was faster than Edward.

The man with the gun was leaning over me laughing. His breathe smelled strongly of alcohol, it made me want to throw up. The man who held the knife to my neck chuckled, leaning forward and biting at the tip of my ear. I pulled at his strong arms with no success, whimpering like a child. I struggled around at his arms, my legs kicking at the other guy. My eyes flew to the elevator, it hadn't gotten anywhere near my level. It was only at level three. I felt the knife dig deeper into my skin and started coughing. The man with the gun chuckled again, placing his hands on my hips as I struggled.

"She's a tiger isn't she?" he joked. I couldn't stand to look at him as he leaned forward and dragged his lips across my threatened neck. The other man slowly slid the knife to the side, not cutting through though. I was forced to stare at the elevator and cry. The man with the gun continued to kiss and lick my neck, laughing as if it was a game. The other man enjoyed the terror he could send over me if he pressed the knife harder against my skin. All I could do was stare at the elevator and wish it worked right now.

The man with the gun slid his hands from my hips to the button on my pants laughing again. I cried out again, not able to hold in the fear. I fought again at the man with the knife against my throat. The first name that came to my mind was the only one ever on my mind. Not that he was anywhere near, the fear took hold of me and I couldn't help it.

"Edward!" I screamed. The man with the knife jerked it away from my neck and covered my mouth with both hands, he obviously thought fear would control my vocal cords. The other man was busy attempting to undo the button on my pants, which he was too drunk to see in the dark. The flash light flickered next to me and he looked over at it. He was reaching for it when an idea hit me and I instantly kicked it across the room. The light spun around and uncovered the lobby. The man with the knife grabbed the knife, pulled up m shirt as much as he could by himself, while holding me down, and quickly cut a very deep and painful slice on my stomach. He was too busy holding me down to cover my mouth when I screamed out in pain.

The other man came back with a few flashlights, one for him and one for the other, laughing. He put it in his mouth and leaned over me again. He looked at my stomach and laughed.

"Well this'll be bloody fun, won't it?" he joked, smiling at me. I screamed again, but the cold, sharp, and dangerous knife met my neck again so I shut up. Tears were pouring down my face as I struggled to get out of their grasp. The man with the gun returned to kissing my neck, right next to the knife. He was practically laying on me by time two minutes had gone by. It seemed like this was al taking forever, but it had only been about ten minutes. I started coughing again as I felt a small bit of blood trickle down my neck and soak into my shirt.

"Don't fucking kill her yet!" the man with the gun advised, licking at my bloody neck. More tears came as the man with the knife laughed.

"Yet, you here that girlie, yet," he taunted. I started straight out sobbing then, not able to take it. I didn't think about it yet again, and screamed. The man who was licking my neck kicked my leg as hard as he could. I jerked up and felt more blood trickle down my neck. I wouldn't be surprised if he just hit the major blood stream with the knife. I started coughing again, another minutes passing by. The man with the gun cursed at me.

"Looks like I won't be able to enjoy this as much as I wanted," he almost yelled. I looked at him, worried now. I had been down here for a good twelve minutes, the last twelve minutes of my life.

"Guns are made to go bang, bang," the man with the knife teased me. I sucked in a breath as the man with the gun set it to the side, focusing himself on unbuttoning my pants. My breathing stopped again, along with my heart. I started crying immediately. I started kicking again, pulling even harder at the man with the knife. I squirmed around and it took him a good minute or so just to get me to stop. But it was already too late. I decided I didn't care, and screamed again.

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could. The man with the knife suddenly stood up, dragging me to my feet and walking towards the door. The man with the gun grabbed his gun and aimed it off in some direction I couldn't see, since the man with the knife was attempting to turn me away from him so I couldn't see.

"Looks like we have to take the fun with us," the man with the knife laughed. I pulled at his arms again, tripping over the chair and taking the man down behind me. I landed next to him, his hand dropping the knife. I was so relieved for one moment, till I realized he dropped the knife and I fell back into it. I screamed as my mind realized the knife was in my back. The man laughed as I fell forward, it burned so badly. "Bella!" I heard someone yell, and then there was a few gun shots. I coughed a few times, spiting out blood. The man who had the knife before quickly stood up and ripped it out of my back, grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet I stumbled to my feet with tears running down my face.

"Bella!" the voice yelled again. I recognized it this time, just as I stood up and the knife returned to my neck, pressing harder and harder to my skin. I had no more strength to talk normally, but it came out in a whisper. "Edward," it was cracked and broken. I saw him come into view just barely, and then I saw both Emmett and Jasper also, a few other men I had seen coming and going. They must have volunteered to help. I started coughing again, which mixed with sobbing. The man dragged me outside into the dark night, it was raining. The man with the gun laughingly opened the door and shot inside a few times, just randomly shooting. I grinded my teeth together as the man with the knife threw me into the back seat of their car and then tossed a blanket over me. I struggled to breath right my hands over my neck. Then as the climbed into the front seat, and the car suddenly started moving really fast, everything went black…

**xXxXxXxXx**

**AN: I told you I sux at those intence parts, you were warned. :((((((**

**Anyways, review?**

**PWEASE?**

**I give you any type of cookie you want PLUS a baloon.**

**Now that's a damn straight bargain, right?**

**XDD**

**~Sara**


	4. And Then The Phone Rang

**AN: So, this is Sara's friend. Im uploading this chapter cause her computor is all messed up and she cant get on the internet anymore. :P**

**She says she's really sorrry for it taking so long, and got on her hands and knees to ask you to review and not hate her.**

**Her life is pretty messed up right now, and she's been having trouble writing. So she's sorry.**

**:)  
Review?  
Thanks.**

**~Sara's Friend :)**

I stared after the car as it sped away, Bella in the back seat most likely unconscious. I ran my hand through my hair, my face torn between pain and utter hate and anger. I looked down the street.

"Fuck," I muttered. Emmett ran out of the main lobby his face seriously worried.

"Dude, we have to get Jasper to the hospital, he's hit," he whispered. I looked at him, Jasper was hit? That was just great. I nodded and ran around the back of the apartment complex to my car. I sped around the corner only a moment later. Rosalie and Alice were here now, Alice's cheeks looked like two waterfalls. She kept saying things to Jasper, even though he kept repeating- 'I'm Fine Alice really'. Fine was the exact opposite of this situation.

I drove a good twenty miles over the speed limit to the hospital and almost hit about four people. I kept a good eye out for Bella's thieves; I didn't even want to imagine what they had planned for her. I still wasn't over the fact that she was in the _same_ apartment complex, on the same _floor_ for that matter.

I pulled up to the hospital and a few of the men who offered to help and Emmett and Alice carried Jasper inside, Rosalie and I leaned against the car. I was so taunted to go after her, to help her. There had to be something I could do.

"They took her, with them," I whispered, Rosalie looked at me, and then at the ground again. "She's tough, she'll be okay until the cops get there," I shook my head. It didn't matter if she was tough, strong, they had guns. Only a miracle could save her from a bullet. Rosalie sighed. "We better call them," she said, pulling out her phone.

"I think you should talk to them though Edward, you were the only one that saw what happened out of everyone," She said, handing me the phone. I took it, walking a few yards from the car. It was dark, and the streets were filled with cars yet. The parking lot was pretty much empty, since the employee parking was in the back.

"Hello sir, now if you could explain as much as you could. The car, the suspects, anything," the first thing that came to my mind was my strained, pained, hurt, worried, and completely shocked voice screaming for Bella as they pulled her out to the car by knife point. "Um, there was only two of them, one with a gun and the other with a knife. The guy with the knife, he was holding it to the woman's neck," I broke off, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. It all played over in my head in slow motion, her crying and whispering my name.

"They had a black car, I think it was a Malibu, maybe 2005-I'm not really sure. I didn't get the license plate, sorry," I cut off again; I was too busy holding myself together to memorize the scumbags license plate number. I covered my forehead with my hand, looking down at the ground. If I didn't like to cry, I would have been crying already. If only, I had been faster. If I had been any later they would have, done much worse.

"Did the woman have any injuries yet?" she asked. I flinched at the 'yet' part. I sucked in a deep breath.  
"They put a pretty bad cut just above her hip, and there was blood running down her neck. I only got a short glimpse from the street lights," though it seemed to happen all over again in slow motion. Over and over, over and over, I watched her terrified face being thrown into the car. That's when I jumped up and started running towards them, but that stupid ass with the gun started shooting randomly so I had to duck. By time he had stopped he was around the car and in it, driving off.

"Thank you Sir, now I need some personal information," she paused before asking me my name, date of birth, et cetera.

Rosalie gave me a hug and we walked into the hospital, following the many doctors rushing to one room. We could hear Alice sobbing, so that helped too. I ran my hand through my hair as we entered the room. Jasper was being hooked up to all the fancy machines while Alice cried into Emmett's chest. They stood at the other side of the small room, Emmett stared in a dazed way at the bed, tears in his eyes. Now I felt like a heartless asshole, even Emmett cries and I don't? Something was wrong with me. I nodded at the two men who had helped as they left the room. Rosalie sat down in one of the chairs, tears in her eyes also. I glanced around, everyone but the doctors and I were crying. Now is when the pain started to burn my body. I hated to cry I front of people, so I left the room.

I walked back out to the parking lot and over to the car. I put my arms on it and leaned over, closing my eyes. This couldn't be happening, right? Was she really just taken from me? Is she going to make it through this? Or is this all a dream, is she not even here and I just want to believe she was. I could see why I would imagine her here, I'd only been moping around for the last three years about a college love that I was 'too late' for.

"It's too late, Edward" the words melted me to let one tear out. That was it. I didn't blame the others for not wanting me around, all I did was stare off into space and wonder what she was doing, how she was doing, and if I would ever get to see her again. I stood up straight now and ran my hand through my hair again. I looked up at the sky. This had to be a dream. She wouldn't be here, she would have never come here knowing it was so close to me.

"Edward," Alice said suddenly, I spun around, her eyes were blood shot, one arm across her chest and holding her elbow of the other arm. I didn't answer, but stared at her. She looked heart broken.

"We, we have to find Bella," she stuttered. I looked at the ground, and nodded. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, I just kept repeating to myself. She sniffled and stepped closer to me.

"It's not a dream Edward, I know, that's what your thinking. Bella was really kidnapped, she's being tortured right this moment, and Jasper really got shot, it's not a bad dream," she said as if she could see into my thoughts. I looked at her, and nodded once.

"I-I know," I said. She walked over to me and hugged me. "I love you Edward, don't blame yourself, please, that's not what my older brother is supposed to do," she begged. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled a little. "I know," I repeated.

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered for a moment, and then they slowly opened. I was tied up, feet and hands, on the cold hard cement floor. There was one light in the middle of the room, it was dull and flickered, a blue shade it seemed. I stayed completely still for a moment, not comprehending what was going on. There were stairs just across the room, and four pillars in the room. Two of the pillars were near me, the other two over by the stairs. I slowly pushing myself self up and leaned against the cold stone wall. It was obviously a basement, with piles of junk and unused things built up in the corners of the room.

I lifted my arms and lightly touched my head, it was pounding with pain. I groaned a little. I slowly pulled up my shirt to reveal many bruises all across my hips and stomach. There was also that really bad cut I had; it was still damp with blood. I flinched, not liking the blood aspect; I examined my arms as best I could in the dim light. They too were bruised and had scratches. I didn't even want to see my face, or my neck for that matter. I did notice, the button on my pants was gone and there were now a few holes in my pants. I shuddered, not wanting to remember what happened. I pressed myself against the wall and slide up to my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain was unbelievable. The inside of my legs burned so badly, now I was sure of what he did-what they did.

Even though I was horrified, I forced the thoughts from my mind. I didn't remember it, so it wasn't at bad. That's when I heard laughter from up the stairs. My eyes shot open, and I stared at the top of the stairs. They were up there, laughing as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled towards the stairs. It took me a while, but I got the hang of it and was moving at a good speed. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gazing up at the thin light of light leaking out from the dark door that seemed so far away, yet so close I could touch it. Then I heard one of them laugh, and then foot steps. I watched without my heart beating as two feet blocked off part of the golden line, and the door flew open. I gasped in shock, not expecting it in my pained state and started crawling back towards the wall. I noticed now, as I crawled back over to it, that there was blood smeared across the wall-from my hands, and on the ground.

I made it to the wall and spun around, breathing heavily from fright. I curled up as close as I could get.

"You've been a bad, bad girl," he chuckled, coming across the lighted area with an evil smirk on his face. His hair was black, and cut short. His head was very square, and his eyes looked black with excitement. I drew in a breath as he stopped inches from me, kneeling down. He ran one finger down my cheek, shaking his head. I slapped at his hand as best I could, I was tied up don't forget. That's when he hit me, or, the knife hit me. I screamed so loud, it made my ears pop. He laughed, the knife in his hand dripping blood. I touched my cheek, it was now covered in blood. I couldn't help it, I kicked him in the gut. Once he fell over I jumped up to my feet and tried to hop towards the door. He was faster, grabbing my ankle and yanking me down to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed, he dragged me back to him and laughed.

"You are a tiger, aren't you," he chuckled, grabbing me by my hips and pulling me closer to him. I glared, and spit in his face. Bad move on my part, there went the knife again only it was across my leg and much, much more painful. I screamed again and rolled over on my side, facing away from him. I was crying, and I hadn't noticed. The tears made the cut on my cheek sting like I just jumped in the salty ocean water of Florida. I screamed again, clawing at the ground to get away. He laughed, stood up and suddenly the light flickered off. I heard his laughter only a few feet from me. I crawled over to the wall again, my fresh blood making me slip. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to shush my heavy terrified breathing. Then I heard his breathe, smelled his breathe, and felt his breathe on my face. I screamed.

Edward POV

Jasper turned out to be okay. He had two gun shots wounds, one in his stomach and one near his throat. He had to stay in the hospital, which wasn't very great since Alice moped around about it. I never left Alice's apartment. I would sit for hours and hours, just staring at the phone, hoping the police would call and say they found her. They found her, that's all I wanted to hear. Emmett and the others were worried, but they just kept saying that she'd make it, she was strong, and she was tough. They didn't know though, they never saw her just break apart before they're eyes like I did three years ago. She was strong, and she was tough, but it was just a shell she put around herself. On the inside, whether she liked it or not, she was breaking.

Bella, she puts off this tough nature, but on the inside, she's one of the most fragile people I'd ever met. I was the only one who ever found that out, I realized that three years ago when I went to extreme measures just to find out about her past. Her mother died, and she never cried. Her father hit her, and she never told anyone. I broke her heart over and over again, but she kept her thoughts to herself. It wasn't fair, why her of all people. She was so, thoughtful to others. She didn't want them to waste their time worrying about her, or feeling bad for her. It wasn't fair at all, that she of all people, had this happen.

The days passed as if the entire world was clicked into slow motion. A week passed, and then another, and another. Three weeks, nothing. By then everyone was loosing hope, even the normally cheerful Emmett was beginning to have doubts. No one spoke about her around me. We went to the store once, and I recognized one of the men standing in line in front of us. It was Riley, from college. He was flirting with the lady at the cash register, and brought up Bella.

"Yea I had this girlfriend, she was crazy, her name was Bella. She was pretty, but you're even cuter. I heard she got into drugs, a shame really," he laughed. I was in such an upset state that day that it set me off and I tackled Riley to the ground and was thrown out of the store. Alice was very disappointed in me.

Today, it was exactly three weeks since I saw her taken from me at knife point. I was sitting on the couch, pretending to watch the TV while Jumper was playing, but I as actually staring at the phone in the kitchen. Alice sighed, leaning against Jasper. He was finally let out of the hospital, and boy was he happy to see Alice. It hurt worse to see them together, and then see Emmett and Rosalie together also. It was like stabbing me with the knife and twisting it around, then throwing me in the salty ocean. I bit my lip, glancing at the television. I liked the movie a lot, except this part. The guy was kissing the girl, who looked a lot like Bella with her brown hair. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to relax.

As if god decided he loved me, the phone rang. Before Alice could even turn her head and face me I was in the kitchen picking it up.

"Hello," I asked out of breathe. There was a very short pause. "Is Mr. Edward Cullen there?" a man in a husky voice asked. I let out a breath of relief and sat down. "Yea, that's me," I said my voice shaky.

"We have located Bella Swan, and we are on our way in now to get her, would you like us to send a car to get you?" I was on the floor, my hand against my forehead, my eyes closed, on the edge of tears. "Thank god, yes, please, there's three of us," I already knew he was going to ask how many. Alice, Jasper, and I all needed a ride, Emmett and Rosalie were at they're own apartment.

"Okay, a car will be there soon, thank you Mr. Cullen," and then I hung up, heading straight for my jacket and shoes. Alice already had her shoes on, and was helping Jasper get his jacket on. She was still alive, still alive.


	5. Life Isn't Doing So Great

So, I have a few things to explain...

First off--im terribly sorry for not updating. But some very serious things have all happened at the same time in my life. Things just aren't, so happy. I should be able to update, but i really just haven't been able to write with everything else thats been going on in my life right now.

Second-- I will update this story, but not nearly as much as you all like. I again, am soo terribly sorry. I feel horrible about leaving you all hanging like this, but i have lost most interest in writting this story, and with everything else going on, its just been hard to continue.

Third--I WILL finish this story if it takes me my entire life. There are people who really want this story to go on, so i promise you, it WILL go on. :)

Again, i am very sorry. I have another story i just started, but it will only be updated now and then too.

All i can ask is that you eventually forgive me, and be patient.

Life isn't so great right now, and it's hard to get time to write.

=/

So terribly sorry.

~Sara


End file.
